Take A Chance
by Green the Cat
Summary: A dunk in a fountain can lead to interesting discoveries...


**Author's Note**

Okay, my first published anything. I really just felt the need to write today. So here we are with a one-shot at shortly after midnight. If you actually read this, there will be some pertinent info at the bottom.

Disclaimer: You see this is a fanfiction, so what part of that even insinuates I own Pokemon... On that note, I do own two things out of this mess: 1- this plot... or lack thereof, hmm perhaps I should call this a response / 2- Chance does belong to me, I have a mess of papers that prove so... yes, I own his homeless ass, errr... Just read

* * *

Toko Shiro was soaked, she had just taken a plunge in the nearby fountain due to one Bianca Noir running about like a lunatic. Her blonde friend ran around in an attempt to be on time for once for a meeting with Cheren. When Toko teased Bianca about being late for her date, the blonde girl shoved the brunette into the Castelia City fountain. _Teaches me to give her coffee_, Toko thought as she walked to nearest store, _Ah... at least it's nice out_. The Trainer looked around, catching glimpses of dark thunderheads in the distance. Her sapphire eyes caught something equally blue in the corner of her eye, she turned to face the blue thing. _No, not thing. A boy_, she chastised herself. Toko watched the boy for just a moment, taking in his appearance.

Small and frail, reminding her of an abused and neglected Pichu, with a shock of brilliant blue hair clumsily tied into a ponytail on the side of his head. His torn pants were dirty, the only color on them was a recently sewn on yellow sun-shaped patched. Toko watched as he reached into a discarded box, whether in search of food or new clothes, she had no idea. With a wipe of her eyes, Toko turned away from the scene and walked into the shop. She briefly acknowledged the storm clouds homing in on the city, a promise to remedy the nice weather in favor of an autumn downpour.

The bell jingled as she pushed the glass door open, colorful flowers greeting her with small waves of green leaves caught in the air conditioning. Toko sought out the clerk and, with a laugh at her appearance, he pointed her in the right direction. She glared at him from underneath her brown bangs, but bit back her anger so she could change her clothes. The air conditioning was making her skin crawl with goosebumps and she shivered, hastily making her way to bathroom hidden by a table full of freshly-bloomed forget-me-nots.

After a few moments, Toko returned from the bathroom and she saw the homeless boy outside the shop playing with a broken watch. Toko felt that shame for turning away from him when he needed help well up and threaten her with tears and simmering irritation. She turned to the cashier with a raised eyebrow when the clerk let out a huff of amusement at the boy.

"Do you know who that boy is?," Toko asked, curiosity pooling inside her and begging for answers.

The clerk started, but turned his gaze to her all the same and nodded before continuing his work. Toko crossed her arms, about ready to start yelling at the man for some unknown reason, perhaps trying to pin her anger for ignoring the boy onto someone else. She almost didn't catch that the man had started speaking again, though his eyes never strayed from the bouquet he was making.

"He hangs around until someone screams at him for being a nuisance. I'm not quite sure if he has a name, I just know that he hates rodent Pokemon like Rattata and Patrat. He usually keeps near the park, but occasionally he finds his way to the fountain.," the clerk said while he wrapped a ribbon around the plant masterpiece.

"May I have one bag of Magost Berries, one bag of Pecha Berries, and one forget-me-not?," Toko asked after a moment.

The cashier gave her a look, but complied with her wishes, she was the regional champion after all. After a hefty sum was paid for the Berries, Toko walked out of the flower shop. She strode over to the homeless boy she had left earlier, still digging through boxes for something. Toko tapped his shoulder with a slim finger, he jolted and spun around to stare at her with bright green eyes. Toko smiled as she zipped her Berries in their pouch, then held out her hand for the boy to take.

"Are you hungry?," she asked, figuring giving the boy pity would only cause him to run.

He nodded in response to her question, pulling on the hem of his torn shirt. Toko knelt down to his level and took his pale hand in hers, she could practically touch the small bones that made up his body.

"What sounds good right now?," Toko asked while reaching up to smooth his tangled blue hair.

The boy mumbled something before biting his lip, tugging at Toko's black vest seemingly fascinated with the fabric. Toko merely giggled as she run her fingers through the boy's hair, unknotting the strands as gently as possible.

"Speak up, kitty. I need to hear you so I know what to buy you.," Toko said, warmth flooding her voice even as dark clouds merged above their heads.

As people scattered around Castelia City to avoid the on coming storm, the frail boy stared at Toko with awe. His small hands twisting in her vest as he parted his mouth to speak to the young woman treating him with such kindness.

"I like french fries and hamburgers.," he said after a moment, crimson red staining his dirty cheeks as a raindrop fell onto his face.

Toko watched as the light rain falling gave the boy an illusion of crying. She stared at him looking like that until thunder rumbled, then she held him to her tightly as if to protect him from the sudden downpour. Toko felt him sniffle in her hair and a tear fell from her own eyes, mixing in perfectly with the rain. Toko pulled him up, carrying him away from the alleyway he had probably called home. Toko didn't stop walking until she had reached a hotel and even then she didn't put the boy down. The rain outside was no place for the boy, even if she didn't know his name her heart wouldn't let her leave him. The truth that he might not want her help tugged at her mind, but her ideas that he could use some form of comfort kept her from giving into logic. Toko shook her head, she beat N with her ideals and she would help this boy with them as well. Toko would not let his hope die and leave him convinced that he would never gain anything greater than what he had.

The receptionist gave her an odd look as she walked in with soaked clothes and a dirty boy in her arms, holding him as if to protect him from the dangers of the world.

"A room for the night, please.," Toko said, shifting the boy's light weight before speaking again, "Could I get an order food started before I go up?"

"Room one-o-two. I suppose you could do that, but...," the woman said, but was cut off by the fierce look in the brunette's sapphire eyes, "What would you like?"

"French fries, a hamburger with all condiments to the side, and a personal pizza, thank you.," Toko said as she took the key and carried the boy to the elevator.

He turned his head to look Toko, his green eyes sparkling with curiosity. He toyed with her thick brown hair as the teenager carted him around, only letting him go to place him on the bed of the hotel room. He took in the beige colored walls with their landscape paintings and the beds with their thick comforters and cotten sheets. He shivered, whether from fear or cold Toko had no clue, but she undressed him before slipping one of her t-shirts over his head.

Toko had to smile at the sight the boy made wearing Toya's clothes, several sizes too big for him causing him to look like he was being swallowed by the blue fabric. She lead him to the bathroom and started a bath for the boy, setting out some of her own shampoos and body washes. _Hopefully, these aren't too girly_, Toko thought as she laid out a poof-sponge and laid a towel on the closed toilet.

"You go ahead and take a bath while I make a few calls.," Toko said as she went to walk out the door, pausing to look over her shoulder as she asked, "What's your name?"

"I don't have one.," the boy answered in a whisper as he tugged at the tie in hair.

Toko walked back to cut the string out of the nameless boy's hair before walking outside of the bathroom, shutting the door for the most part. However, her fear that he might need something tugged at her and Toko left the door slightly cracked. She pulled her X-Transceiver out of her bag, turning it on and dialing Cheren's number. Toko was soon greeted with Cheren Black's pale face, his glasses glittering in some light she couldn't see in the little screen.

"I need some clothes for a little boy. He looks about six or seven and he's small.," Toko said, her eyes shifting to the door as she heard splashing water.

"Do I even want to know why a six year old is with you?," Cheren asked as he ran a hand through his black bangs.

"He's homeless and nameless. I want to give him a chance to live normally, even if only for a little bit.," Toko said as she twirled a lock of her brown hair around her finger, a thought occurring to her as she spoke to her friend.

"I'll see what I can do then. See you in about thirty minutes.," Cheren said before the screen went black to signal that the call was over.

As she placed the X-Transceiver on the nightstand next to the bed, the boy poked his head out the bathroom door. He beckoned her over to the room, then turned back into the room. Toko heard a splash of water, she assumed he had gotten back in the tub. She entered the room and saw him stare at her with jade eyes.

"Need help washing my hair.," he said as Toko came over to the tub.

Toko smiled and nodded, taking a cup off the sink counter and filling it with water from the tub. She poured it over his head while running her hand through vibrant blue hair, the color she saw from earlier fading to something much brighter. Toko washed and rinsed his hair, handing him the towel to dry off when she heard a knock on the door. Toko ruffled the boy's now soft hair before leaving the bathroom to answer the door. A bellhop greeted her, rolling their dinner into the room before bounding off down the hall to complete his other duties. Toko turned around as the boy entered the room, Toya's shirt draped him like a shroud. She frowned at her own thoughts before giving him a smile and handing him the plate.

"I don't know how you like your burger.," she said as he put several pickles on the patty followed by a ketchup smiley face and the top bun.

"S'kay, I like pickles and ketchup on it.," he said before kicking his feet as he sat on the bed, taking small bites of his food.

Toko frowned as she ate her own food, the pepperoni pizza was still hot as she took little bites. Another thought came to her as she observed her tiny charge, Toko swallowed.

"How old are you?," she asked, not exactly happy as he frowned in thought after the initial shock of her question wore off.

"Can I ask you questions?," he asked after a moment, then, after Toko nodded, he spoke again, "I'm seven. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Do you mind if I give you a name?," Toko said, then took a bite of her pizza in order to give the boy time to think.

"I can have a name?," he asked, excitement bubbled beneath his weary expression. She nodded and he smiled, a pure and innocent smile that warmed her heart to see. "Do you have a name? Do you have Pokemon? Can I see? Where are you from?"

Toko smiled as he started asking questions, this was a response she was used to seeing from children. So many wanted to see her after she become champion, Toya joked that they might never need children of their own with how everyone else's kids hung onto her.

"My name is Toko, it means fighter. Yes, I have Pokemon and you'll see them in a minute. I'm from Nuvema Town. I'm also the current Champion of Unova.," Toko said, smiling as the boy stared at her with surprise after the last tidbit. "You are Chance and you are from Castelia City."

"Chance?," the boy said slowly, testing the name out loud before nodding in acceptance. "I live on the street near the funny restuarant with the strange guy in sunglasses near the giant trash can. What Pokemon do you have?"

"I have a Samurott, a Whimsicott, an Eelektross, a Reuniclus, a Braviary, and a Zweilous. I'm still training the Zweilous. He's given me quite a few bites, but I have a feeling he'll be an excellent battle partner once he learns not to attempt eating his opponents. Their names are, in order, Kenshin, Kaze, Nikolai, Teddy, Michael, and Shesha. Do you want to meet Kenshin?," Toko said, her voice was pleasant and her mind swirled with possibilities.

At Chance's nod, he was just so cute, Toko released her beloved Samurott from his Pokeball. He landed on the floor of the room with a thud and, at the sight of the young child watching him, held back a roar. Kenshin padded over to Chance, his red nose tickling the boy's cheek as he sniffed. Kenshin let out a snort, amused as the child reached out to pet him. Toko seemed to want to leave a good impression on the boy so Kenshin indulged Chance as he ran his small hands over Kenshin's fine blue fur. Kenshin heard and smelt Cheren before he knocked on the door, giving his Trainer a knowing look with red eyes. The Samurott turned his attention back to the child trying to climb on his back.

Toko reached the door and wrenched it open before Cheren could knock, his hand hovering in the air poised to knock. Cheren gave his best friend a questioning look, punctuated by a raised eyebrow. Toko looked down at the bags in his other hand and gave a sheepish smile.

"Thanks a lot, Cheren.," she said partially closing the door behind her.

"Toya called as I was doing your little errand.," Cheren began with a smirk playing at the edge of his lips, he wanted to enjoy teasing his friend in revenge of the comment that had started everything since before dinner.

Toko paled, then went red before slowly dying back down to a more pink shade. She pulled her pink and white cap down her blue eyes as she stood a bit straighter.

"He wanted to know if you were planning on adopting this kid you had me shop for and, if so, you are more than welcome. Says it gives him time to prepare for smaller children and practice with slightly larger children, as well as save him from your mother for a bit longer.," Cheren finished after savoring Toko's discomfort for a little bit. He handed his friend the bags of clothes, "I hope those fit this kid, I got a some bigger clothes just in case. Also, Professor Juniper would like to talk to you tomorrow sometime around noon. No, I don't know what for, but I feel fairly safe in assuming that it involves research. Next time you want to be nice to random homeless children, call Bianca, if only for the fact she would have some idea of what to do upon receiving the size of 'a bit small for a normal six-seven year old'. With this, I bid you good night and I'll see you in the morning."

Toko smiled, "Breathe, Cheren, breathe." At Cheren's glare, she laughed before hugging her friend and going back inside the hotel room.

Toko continued laughing as she saw the scene inside the room. Chance was atop her Samurott trying to reach Kenshin's fuzzy blue ears while the creature walked around the room in an attempt to relieve some of his boredom. She snickered as Chance toppled off Kenshin's back, but still attatched to the Pokemon via his arms wrapped Kenshin's neck. Toko walked over, plucking Chance out of the air and setting him back on the bed.

"I see you two had fun.," Toko said, the smile she couldn't seem to get rid while she was near the boy threatening to turn into a grin.

Chance nodded and she heard Kenshin give a snort behind her as if to say 'I wouldn't call it fun from my point of view'. Chance caught sight of the bags and tugged on Toko's white tank top. Toko set the bags down, picking Chance and and sitting him on her lap after she was comfortable.

If she followed through with this crazy plan of hers, she would be responsible for someone else in a different way than being a Trainer. Chance was helpless, Kenshin never had been helpless even as a slightly homicidal Oshawott. Chance would take time out of her schedule, and Toya's as well.

Toko took a deep breath. Once she offered there was no going back, especially if Chance took her up on her offer.

She exhaled slowly, savoring her limited thought-processing time. If she did this, she would be a parent, adopted, but a parent nonetheless.

Toko turned her gaze to Chance. She smiled, it was now her turn to take a chance and see what happened. _Funny how a simple dunk in the fountain leads to me adopting a seven year old_, she thought. However, as Chance looked up at her with his jade eyes, Toko realized what her mother meant when she had allowed Toya to become an unofficial member of the family. _Even if you separate, Toya will always have a place here and, yes, I only needed one heart-to-heart discussion with him to be able to say that, _her mother's words ghosted through her mind.

"Chance, would you like to live with me?," Toko asked slowly, taking off her ball cap in an effort to calm her nerves. She was less nervous about just kissing Toya as her way to ask him out on a date, the asking coming after the kiss.

Chance stared at her with a confused expression for several moments, not even blinking as he considered Toko's request. She waited with bated breath as Chance hugged her, hiding his face in her shirt. Toko ran a hand through Chance's electric blue hair in an attempt to soothe the boy.

"Does that mean you're my mommy?," Chance asked, he sounded near tears. Toko rested her chin over Chance's hair, a small smile mixed with some sorrow for her companion.

"Only if you want me to be.," Toko answered and she felt Chance's hands fist in her shirt, then a small nod against her shoulder.

"Thank you.," Chance said against the fabric, his voice sounded drained.

"Sleep, I'll be here in the morning.," Toko said as she stood up and laid Chance down on the bed. She pulled the covers down and over her charge, a warmth spreading throughout her body.

Even though she herself thought she was a bit young to have adopted a son, Toko felt she needed something to keep her grounded. The truth of her age, along with Toya's, didn't matter to her. What mattered was that she had given someone a new life and, as she sifted through her bag, she remembered the forget-me-nots she had bought. Toko pulled out her journal and the little bundle of blue flowers, setting them next to her X-Transceiver. At the top of the page, Toko wrote: _Dear N..._

* * *

Okay, I know it moved really fast, even by my standards if I'm admitting it, but I was determined to finish this before going to bed and it is over three-thousand words without author's notes. Not too shabby for my first one-shot or published thing in my opinion, but I digress. I would like your personal opinion, even if it does disagree with mine, but I have a feeling a little elaboration is needed.

First off: Yes, I paired Toko (White, Whitlea, ect) with Toya (Black, Blair, ect). I felt this was necessary since this is placed about a year after N departs for Johto or wherever he went. I have nothing against N, but in this case I needed Toko to have someone a bit more reliable for her significant other and I figured her male counterpart would be a good choice.

Second: This whole thing was inspired by a writing prompt I found on complete accident. I needed to use a high school student (I stretched that bit), a flower shop, a fountain, and friendship.

Third: Though above mentioned, Toko is NOT with N, they are friends communicating via mail. As mentioned above, I have nothing against N and since N and Toko run into each other so much, so far as she saves his ass at the end of the game, I'd figure that they'd stay in touch at least.

Moving on, the references to truth and ideas are indeed from Pokemon White, though I took some liberty with the Pokemon Toko has, but who doesn't since it's an RPG. I know it seems a bit odd for a seventeen year old girl to adopt a seven year old boy as her son, but hell if other regions just send ten year old children out to save everyone else's ass, I think Toko can handle a seven year old. I mean she did deal Ghetsis and he gives off that really creepy vibe. Again, I digress... So, if I could get some thoughts on how to improve, if I should give up on the whole fanfiction thing, or if I should make a sequel of sorts to this madness that's be great._  
_


End file.
